


E.T has nothing on you

by minparkmia



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Other groups too, Red Velvet - Fandom, SNSD, TWICE - Fandom, bts
Genre: Cute Taehyung, Every girl wants jungyeon, F/F, F/M, Jealous twice members, M/M, SNSD - Freeform, Sexy jungkook, bts - Freeform, kpop, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minparkmia/pseuds/minparkmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So can your fingers light up in the dark?"</p><p>"Can your's?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"There's your answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook gulped down his last bottle of water. He could barely contain the loud puffs of air escaping his mouth. Lately his dance classes were getting intense because they had a showcase coming up in January--less than a month from now. Jungkook has always been one of the top students , but lately that position was becoming difficult for him to uphold. Don't get him wrong, he loved school, but he loved dancing more. There was just something about the feeling of letting your body control all emotions , letting your mind focus on only your movements and nothing else. 

He was so far gone that he didn't notice Jimin’s hands waving around in his face ,his chubby cheeks tinted from the long practice.

“Ya Jungkook! Me and Hobi are gonna go to eat some food with the rest. You wanna come?” 

“Hyung I need to practice. Maybe later.” Jungkook tried not to look at jimin’s pout and instead took interest in his empty water bottle.Not to mention that pout was dangerous.

“Come on kookie! Yoongi said he won't come unless everyone is there. Please!” He dramatically shook Jungkook’s arm his ayego failing on so many levels. 

He looks over at Hoseok but he only shakes his head in denial.

“Just come Jungkook. You know how Jimin gets when he's not feed his daily dick.” he shook his shoulders for emphasis, not even trying to hide his smirk.

“Hyung!” Jimin pleaded. “Hoseok we're trying to get him to come not gross him out.” Jimin walked towards Hoseok. This is my chance Jungkook thought.

“Can you blame me! You get like a dog in heat if Yoongi doesn't tap that ass at least once a day. You need to speak to a doctor about that you nympho.” Hoseok bend down to get his bag.

“Oh my god it's not my fault you don't get laid. Jesus Christ Hoseok is Seulgi not fixing you up anymore? Huh?” Jimin emphasize this with a jab to his chest each time he spoke.

Jungkook slowly made his way towards the door, if only he could make it out in time he could avoid all of this and maybe get a few more hours of practice.

“Jungkook!” they both yelled in unison

Agh fuck. 

 

 

 

 

 

They were all seated eating and talking. Well the rest were talking Jungkook was just listening.

Of course Hoseok brought up a nice way to spend winter break so that everyone was on board with the trip , especially Jimin and Yoongi. Those star crossed lovers would love any place or occasion as long as they were together, it kinda disturbed him how whipped Yoongi was. Currently they were all at a small noodle shop they frequently visited a few blocks down the street from the university.

"So Jungkook,” Jin said around a mouth full of noodles. "Do you think you'll be able to come? I know you have that showcase but you've been working really hard , and you deserve a break don't you think?" Jin had a hopeful look on his face. Jin had always been the magnet of the group. The one to check if you ate, the one to check if you've slept or not, and even though those things mostly fell into Yoongi's category, everyone accepted the extra attention. 

"I'm still thinking about it hyung. There are still some moves that I need to get down."Jungkook used his bowl to hide his face as he spoke. Lying to Jin was the one the things Jungkook had always had trouble with.

"Jeon Jungkook! You know you’ve practiced that dance routine more than you've blinked today, and I should know ," Hoseok said while giving him a wink. "Really Jungkook you need this break. You've practiced more than me and I'm the captain. Please say you'll go because I've already rented the RV.”

Jungkook was known to make decisions based off guilt so he wasn't surprised when he nodded his head and was engulfed by hugs minus Yoongi of course claiming to be too hungry to take part.

Plus he had been working hard why should he take away a fun time with his friends. They shouldn't have worry because of his ignorance. They just wanted him to relax so that's what he planned on doing.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok! Are you sure we're not lost?" Jin asked for like fifth as he looked around for other RV'S.

"For the last time no hyung I'm just going to take a look at my Gps one more time." Hoseok looked calm but jungkook knew it was just a matter of time till the timer went off. 

Jungkook was just passing the time refreshing his instagram feed. When they all heard a loud bang from inside the RV followed by Namjoon saying, "I'm okay." 

"Namjoon for fucks sake that RV wasn't a gift." Hoseok yelled while resetting the gps.

Jungkook sat up from the log he was sitting on meanwhile Jin and Hoseok went to investigate whatever the fuck Namjoon broke.

The Yoonmin pair were off doing barely 10 feet away that sounded anything but holy. 

Jungkook was just staring up at the sky when he saw something that looked like a shooting star going down the east side of where they were. Interesting, he thought to himself although even a damn rock would interesting at this point--he was so just at that level of boredom.

Jungkook could feel the clench of his muscles as he let out a deep breath. 

A sign

A sign that he’d gotten use to over the years. The sign that meant his body was ready, ready to move to the rhythm of the music as he lost control over his mind and let the music rule over him 

He knew he needed to move around or something, or he would start dancing that routine that had been engraved into his brain.

"Yoongi! Jimin! I'm going on a walk. Call me when Hoseok finally realizes that we're lost and gives the gps to Namjoon hyung, or something.” Jungkook told them as he slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"Don't go too far Kookie!" Jimin said from beneath all Yoongi’s kisses before he got pulled down again.

"I'll just follow the path hyung. You follow the path to Yoongi’s dick.” Jungkook of course mumbled the last part.

Jungkook didn't really know what he was looking for, all he was that there was something in the air calling out to him. He found himself following what he believed was a hiking trail.  
He looked around at all the trees standing. The sun was still out and bright so he didn't really worry about it getting too dark. 

Jungkook didn't really pay close attention to Jimin’s warning about about getting lost since he'd been on a lot of camping trips with his dad as a kid. He knew what he was doing. 

The thought of his dad made Jungkook’s mood immediately turn sour. When was the last time he called his dad? A long time ago that's when. Things hadn’t been the same between them after Jungkook told his parents that he was pursuing dancing as his career. Heated arguments would start over nothing and Jungkook just couldn't handle it. He didn't understand how his dad could go from, “how was school son”, to “your fucking pathetic thinking you'll make a living out of that dream of yours”. 

He purposely kicked a rock out of his way as hard as he could. He then thought about his mom. She was reserved for a while choosing to side with his dad. No surprise there, but she eventually warmed back up to him.

She constantly tried to convince Jungkook to call him, if his father wanted a touchy sentimental reunion he would have to come to him because Jungkook was not going to initiate it. Jungkook was hard headed--he knew that about himself--but he couldn't help being the way he was. All thanks to someone he knew.

Jungkook was cut out of his inner monologue with a loud lose.

"Youngjae please! They can't find out or I'm dead."

It seem Jungkook must have dazed off seeing that the direction he was going wasn't the direction of the trail.

Which is why Jungkook was baffled. Who would be in this part of the woods? It was far off the trail.

Jungkook was curious little thing he knew that so he ran and hid behind a large oak tree. Jungkook peeked over the edge just a bit he didn't want to be seen.

Which didn't really matter seeing that the speaker had his back towards him. He could see a purple haired boy who seemed to be talking to a watch.

"No! Youngjae that's the exact opposite of what I'm telling you...No, I thought I was doing it right but the coordinates were wrong...No, I'm not saying it was your fault.” 

Jungkook saw some smoke coming out of what seemed like an aircraft of some sort. But he still hadn't seen the strange boys face.

"...Fine just sent an escort as soon as you can just don't let Mark or the ministry find out.”

 

Jungkook looked around again. The guy seem to be looking for something in his aircraft. The more he looked at it, the more he saw that it didn't look so human like.

 

“You can come out now I'm done speaking.”

Jungkook was baffled. Was he talking to him? Jungkook looked around, his hiding place was great, how did he know he was there. Maybe he was talking to someone else, but Jungkook knew that wasn’t a logical answer seeing as there was no one else there.

“I can feel your presence. The heat radiating off of you is too large to be an animal’s.”

This time he did turn around, and Jungkook knew this was the end. He was staring directly at the tree he was behind. Jungkook also noticed he wasn't so bad looking. At least he would die in the hands of an angel, well in hands of something. He wasn't quite sure yet.

The guy seemed to be bored out of his mind picking at his nails.

 

“My escort won't arrive in a few days so I have time to talk, human. My name is Taehyung by the way.”

I might as well come out no point in hiding now Jungkook thought. But what if he tries to kill me? This situation was a little too sketchy for Jungkook’s taste. Hmmm maybe he’s friendly. Noises could be heard from the other side of the tree. What’s he doing now? Before Jungkook had time to formulate a plan something was poking him in the stomach.

“Harder than I thought it would be. Taehyung looked up at Jungkook with a rectangular smile. Was that even physically possible. Before Jungkook could shove Taehyung’s hand Taehyung had laid his head on his chest. Jungkook felt his heartbeat increase. This was a stranger why wasn't he pushing him away from himself. 

Taehyung's eyes lit up in awe. Jungkook found himself wondering why.

“I've always wanted to hear a human heart. He bend his head down slowly. ‘And sorry about the hostility earlier. I've never met a human, I've been told their very dangerous, but…..you seem...cute.”

Besides the complement Jungkook found the situation odd. Yeah it was pretty weird but Taehyung was surely a human. Right?

“Where did you say you were from again.”

But Jungkook never got an answer because Taehyung dashed be hide Jungkook’s back rather quickly.

All because his phone decided to ring.

Girls generation’s flower power starts playing. And Jungkook feels relieved and sad at the sudden intrusión.

Jungkook doesn't bother looking at the caller ID knowing who it was.

“Jimin?” jungkook tired to level his voice trying to hide his current situation.

“Kookie come on! Namjoon finally reset the GPS and found the right location! Hurry Jin is getting hungry.”

Jungkook turned around to look at his “new friend”.

“Hyung I've actually got a surprise for and the hyungs. Can't wait for you to see.” 

Jungkook tired to keep his voice from wavering. What was he thinking. He didn't even know the guy.

Jimin was quiet on the other line probably wondering what the hell he was talking about.

“Oaky. Can't wait just hurry I swear Hoseok is about to cut Namjoon in half.”

At last the call ended. Leaving Jungkook looking above at the already darkening sky. He feels Taehyung shift from be hide him. He feels his hair brush his shoulder.

“So kookie is your name.”?

Jungkook seems to have broken from a trance. “No my name is actually Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.  
And your’s is Taehyung yes?”

Taehyung nodded his head. 

“Look Taehyung it's getting pretty late. Where are you gonna go.” Jungkook finally turned around to look at him properly. 

Taehyung seem to really go over his answer. Occasionally locking eyes with Jungkook but quickly looking away.

“Well...my escort shouldn't be long. You should really get back to your friends they seem anxious.”

Jungkook ignored that last part. Yeah his friends were anxious but this was a boy that the more Jungkook looked at him he saw that he looked quite defenseless and honestly a bit scared.

“How long do escorts usually take. Jungkook asked not missing a beat.

This question seem to have taken Taehyung back. He quickly turned his face back down to his fingers which Jungkook might add were very pretty and feminine.

“Well it mostly depends on your location. You see there”, he pointed up towards the sky. “You can't really see it now since it's not dark enough, but just east of Saturn there is a Galaxy which on my planet is known as Megara where my home planet is which if I'm correct can take up from a month to a year.”

“ A year jungkook”, blurted out. That was crazy.

“Well you see an escort is not really a great job on my planet so not many want to be one.” 

Jungkook knew what he had to do. It was only logical. 

“Taehyung grab the things you need. Your coming to stay with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Jungkook thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudosss

Jungkook didn't really know what came over him. Any other person would have walked away upon stumbling on such a scene. But the purple haired seem quite defense- less if you ask Jungkook. Alien or not.

Which brought him back to his current problem. Well he wouldn't call it a problem exactly.

Taehyung seem to not understand jungkook's comment. Looking at Jungkook with shock evident in his eyes.

“What do you mean grab my things? You want me to come with you!” He shifted from one hand to another which wasn't helping Jungkook calm down. Those damn hands. 

“Jungkook are you sure of what you're asking me? We’ve only just met after all.”

Jungkook tired to keep his face nonchalant. Of course his ‘plan’ had múltiple flaws but it wasn't that bad. Right? Jungkook just couldn't help be drawn to Taehyung's innocence. He seem...almost angelic in a way that he really couldn't describe at the moment , but would like to. If only Taehyung would let him.

A sudden movement caught Jungkook’s attention. It was Taehyung retreating his steps.

“Wait! Taehyung”, Jungkook made a motion to grab Taehyung's wrist but decided against it. “Look you said it yourself. This escort could take from a month to a year. Thats crazy! And you just can't stay here...I couldn't, --  
It wouldn't be right for me to leave you here seeing the woods isn't really a safe place. Especially for someone  
...like you.”

 

Jungkook found himself breathing rapidly. Yeah he’d always been awkward talking to people, most commonly girls in that matter, but he was surprised he was stuttering to Taehyung out of all people.

 

“So please come with me. I promise I'll make this your best human encounter you'll ever have.” Jungkook found himself grinning for extra measure. 

Taehyung seem to really go over his choices, not that he had much at this point.

“Okay, Jungkook. I’ll come with you. Let me grab my things.” With that he was gone digging through his aircraft.

Jungkook felt his jaw become less slacken. Him not knowing when it became so tense in the first place.

Jungkook felt his phone vibrate. A text from Jimin saying where the hell was he. Aghh fuck. Jungkook almost forgot. His Hyung’s. If only they only knew.

Of course he would have to explain.

The question was explain what exactly. 

He couldn't just say, “Hey guys meet my friend Tae. He's an alien from the megara galaxy.”

He wasn't quite sure what to say. Hopefully he would find out.

 

 

 

Jungkook could already see the parking lot up ahead. He could see from the corner of his eye that Taehyung was a shaking mess.  
He was hoping the the 10 minute walk would’ve calmed his nerves.

The plan was simple. Jungkook had already told him to play along, why was he still nervous?

He suddenly grabbed onto the hem of Jungkook’s t-shirt.

“Jungkook I'm scared! There's 5 of them! What if they ask too many questions. What if they find it weird that my hair is purple!” His hands instantly flew to his head.

5? How did Taehyung know?  
Or right. He could sense heat radiation.

“Of course,” Taehyung continued, “Jungkook my hair they're gonna know!” 

Jungkook knew he shouldn't laugh, but the situation was a little hysterical. Especially the way Taehyung was gripping onto his head.

“Jungkook why are you laughing? This isn't funny.”

After calming himself from his laughter and not wanting Taehyung to lose all his hair, Jungkook took Taehyung's hands and brought them back down to his sides.

“Taehyung the hair should be the least of your worries. Us ‘humans’ change our hair color all the time. Just focus on what I told you and we’ll be just fine. Do you trust me?”

Jungkook found himself holding his breath waiting for his answer.

He nodded his head in confirmation. “Yes, I do. but I’m still scared. 

Jungkook could see Taehyung's eyes begin to water. FUCK. This was the last thing he wanted.

“Taehyung believe me there's nothing to be scared about ,” he said trying to calm his nerves.

“Okay Kookie.”

Just went Jungkook was gonna comment about the nickname when Jimin came running towards them swinging his hands and arms rather dramatically. 

Taehyung visibly tensed up. 

Nothing to be scared about Jungkook thought. What a load of bullshit.

Jimin stopped for second. It was obvious he was confused about who Taehyung was.

“Jungkook? Was...this the surprise you had planned for us?” Jimin looked between the two, clearly waiting for an answer.

Taehyung seem to calm down a bit sensing Jimin was just as nice as Jungkook.

“I'll explain in the RV hyung.”

With that he lead Taehyung , who was clearly confused about what an rv was, to the rest of his hyungs. 

Here goes nothing Jungkook thought.

 

 

 

 

They were all currently sitting at the RV’s round table with Seokjin driving, them not really trusting Hoseok to drive at the moment.

“So…”, Jimin started off. “Where did you two meet exactly?”

“planet earth district 1789.5.” Taehyung responded not missing a beat. He clearly didn't see anything wrong with his answer.

“Aaa What!?” Yoongi replied obviously not quite understanding.

Jungkook screamed inside his mind. Gripping his cup a little too tightly. He told Taehyung this would only work if he played along. Then why wasn't he?

“What he meant Hyung is we met at a bar. You know star wars fan’s. Always speaking in code. Haha.”

Jungkook knew his laugh was awkward. Anyone could clearly tell.

“Ummm, I've watched all star wars movie and I've never heard that.”  
Namjoon spoke up. He looked a bit suspicious. Of FUCKING course it would be Namjoon.

Jungkook panicked. “Did I say star wars? I meant star trek.” He smiled at his hyungs. Namjoon seem like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to let it go.

“Sooo...how come Jungkook never introduced you to us? You seem quite interesting, Hoseok spoke up for the first time since this conversation began. Hinting to Taehyung's hair with his index finger.

“I've never seen someone pull off purple better than you,” Hoseok spoke confidently taking a sip from his coke.

Jungkook noticed Taehyung's blush. Huh would you look at that Alien’s could blush.

“Oh come on,” Jimin exclaimed. Aren't you dating Seulgi? Keep it in your pants man!” He said talking from underneath Yoongi’s arm which was casually thrown over his chest.

Jungkook wasn't quite sure why he felt relieved someone intruded on Hoseok’s so called flirting. 

“Seulgi should be the worst of my problems. We broke up 2 weeks ago.  
Jimin looked a bit sadden.

“I’m sorry hyung I didn't know.”

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders seeming to not really be giving a fuck at the moment.

“Don’t stress Jimin, it was all a plan to make this wendy girl jealous. And it worked perfectly….. ,Anyway”, he smiled at Taehyung with a glint in his eyes. “I think there's someone else who's caught my attention.”

Taehyung's face could resemble a tomato at this very moment. 

Jimin took this time to smack Hoseok in the back of the head.

“Way to kill the mood you thirsty idiot!”

Hoseok turned in his seat faster than lighting.

“Oh I’m the thirsty one huh? Please I'm surprised you and Yoongi haven't excused yourselves to have some fun!”

“Already happen.” Yoongi replied not even looking up from his phone screen, but clearly amused at the situation.

“Hyung!” , both Hoseok and Jimin yelled.

Jungkook was surprised to find Taehyung laughing along too. Jungkook was pretty sure Taehyung only understood about 50 percent of what they were talking about, but for a wired reason he found himself laughing along too. He liked the idea of Taehyung getting along with his friends. Maybe a lot more than he realized at the moment.

“I hope you have room for one more,” Jungkook said to Hoseok after the laughing died down.

Hoseok smiled.

“Of course there is. Any friend of our baby kookie is welcomed with us.”

Hoseok reached over to high five Taehyung. Taehyung clueless as ever just stood watching his hand, he looked over to Jungkook for help. Jungkook motioned what he had to do with his hands under the table. Learning quite quickly Taehyung did just that. A loud slapping noise filling the Rv. 

Hoseok took his hand back in fake pain. “Owww! TaeTae has punch.”

Taehyung innocently thinking the pain was real looked shocked.

“Oh my stars! I didn't hurt you too bad. Did I?”

Everyone interrupted in laughter. Jungkook found himself silently laughing along too.

“He’s being dramatic,” Jimin told him.his eye smile on display.

Taehyung let out a quiet oh. 

Jungkook could tell Taehyung looked a little sad that he didn't get the joke  
Right away. Trying to lighten the mood Jungkook pushed his.untouched coke towards Taehyung.  
Taehyung looked around to see everyone was drinking around him. He grabbed his cup and brought it to his lips taking a small sip, eyes lighting up instantly and opening wide as saucers as the bubbles burned his throat.

Cute Jungkook thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy there


End file.
